Her Curse
by Vanilla Coated Love
Summary: What if the seven finally defeated Gaea? What if Leo didn't break his promise to her? What if the gods decided to lift Calypso's curse but gave her a choice? Stay immortal or become a mortal. What if she chose to become a mortal to be with Leo? What if the moment the curse was gone, so were her feelings for him? Because falling in love with him was part of her curse. Post HoO.


**Her Curse**

_What if the seven finally defeated Gaea? What if Leo didn't break his promise to her? What if the gods decided to lift Calypso's curse but gave her a choice? Stay immortal or become a mortal. What if she chose to become a mortal to be with Leo? What if the moment the curse was gone, so were her feelings for him? Because falling in love with him was part of her curse. And what if… all of these came true? _

**Author's notes**: Reposted. I made a little mistake and I think it's fixed now. Happy reading!

* * *

_So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for.  
- Katy Perry_

**Chapter 1**

Leo Valdez wanted to blame Aphrodite. She was the one who talked Calypso into becoming a mortal. The goddess of love told her that it would be _easier_ for them both. At the time, it sounded like a great idea. But seriously? Leo should have known better. This was Aphrodite for crying out loud! She's all about love, yeah, but the it being easy part? Puh-lease. Love wasn't supposed to be easy. Not on Aphrodite's watch. He thought he'd at least get a VIP Pass on the Love Express since Aphrodite was practically in the sort of department his step-mom.

_More like evil step-mom_, he thought.

He balled his fists remembering the events two weeks ago. They defeated Gaea. As impossible as that may sound but they did. The seven of them did. How it happened Leo did not want to remember for now. It was… too much. Leo recalled himself studying his surroundings, the remains. Athens was a mess, it was a wreck.

Leo's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "Finally," he huffed.

Jason, who was a few meters away, heard him and agreed, "It's over. Finally."

Leo smiled. Let him be selfish but he wasn't thinking about the war. He was thinking… _I can finally see her again_.

Calypso.

None of his friends knew. Not even Jason and Piper. But they did know that something was up. And that it was a girl. They didn't pry. His love life was the least of their problems then. But it was evident that they wanted to know. What happened when he was blown off by the winds? Where did he go? _Who_ did he meet?

His friends would often catch him staring off into space during meetings in the Mess Hall or talking to the ship's mast head, Festus. It's not that he doesn't trust the others. He just… what would they say? How will they react? How will _Percy_ react? That guy knew what it felt. Percy had been there! In Ogygia. With her. The only difference was that Leo didn't have an Annabeth.

So he kept his mouth shut. He'll tell them eventually. But first, he had to go find her.

Fast forward to dawn the next day. He planned on leaving before sunrise. Leo already programmed _Argo II_ to set sail to Camp Half Blood so even without him, his friends will still reach their destination. But… ah, something came up. He didn't wake up in his usual quarters in the ship. At first he thought he was just having another bad dream (very normal for demigods). He knew there was something wrong even before he opened his eyes. He couldn't feel his bed beneath him, instead, whatever it was he laid on, it was cold, hard, and uncomfortable. The air was different as well, there was a breeze, soft and gentle.

He wasn't in the mood for another plot twist from the gods.

But he slowly forced his eyes to open.

Good news. He wasn't alone. All seven of them were there.

Bad news. He had no idea where they were.

Annabeth was already up, her eyes trailed to Percy who was scratching his eyes and was stifling a yawn.

He noticed her looking at him and smiled. "G'morning."

The blonde merely nodded but smiled back.

"Guys," Piper started, sitting up straight. "Where are we?"

Annabeth walked to Hazel's sleeping form and shook her lightly. Leo took that as an order to wake the others who were still sleeping. Minutes later all seven demigods were on their feet surveying their surroundings. Leo noticed the sun rising from the horizon and remembered that he wasn't supposed to be here (wherever here was). There was grass, statues, fountains everywhere and a path that lead to… Leo wasn't sure where it lead, it was too far, he had to squint his eyes.

"Remember the last time we were here?" Percy asked as he stood beside Annabeth.

"How can I forget?"

"Official architect."

Annabeth grinned. "Well you turned down the offer to become a god."

Percy let out a chuckle and nudged her playfully. "I figured you'd miss me too much."

"Oh gods," Leo heard Hazel say in amazement. "We're in Olympus."

Annabeth turned to face them all. "How about a tour before we head to the throne room?"

* * *

Leo scowled. The narrow path leading to the palace could only fit two people and as a result, they had to walk in pairs. Which of course meant:

Percy and Annabeth.

Frank and Hazel.

Jason and Piper.

Leo.

The young son of Hephaestus even thought of walking on the grass just so he'd be alongside Jason and Piper. There wasn't a "Keep of the Grass" sign to begin with but Leo still feared that an alarm would go off and he'd be punished for walking on such precious grass. And he didn't feel like destroying his friends' couple lovey-dovey time. He was, after all, the seventh wheel.

Leo wasn't paying much attention to Annabeth's little tour. She was pointing at each statue, telling them who they were (even their Roman names for Frank, Hazel, and Jason) and would tell their either tragic or triumphant stories (mostly the former). She'd mumble every once in a while that she should have moved this statue a little more to left because the sun was in the way but Percy would simply reassure her that they looked fine, perfect even.

As they neared the throne room, the path grew wider (thank the gods) and Leo fell into step beside Piper who let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Leo asked.

"Nervous," Piper answered in a whisper. Leo wasn't sure why she was whispering; maybe Piper was afraid that the gods could hear her. "It's been a while since I last saw mom."

"Yeah, me too."

"We're here," Percy announced. "After this, I am getting a long shower and a well-deserved nap."

The others second the motion.

Leo had never been to an Olympian Council, he had no idea how it would go. There wasn't a book written about its Rules and Guidelines so he just decided to go with the flow. He was in awe at how the palace was designed. There were a total of twelve thrones, one for each Olympian god (yes, Hades was present as well) and goddess who were already seated. They were all in their Greek forms, they all seemed more relax and at ease now; no longer battling it out with their Roman side.

They stopped when they reached the center of the room. Leo saw his father and wasn't sure if he should go and hug him or what. Instead Leo managed a nod.

There wasn't a program but Zeus, in all his glory, gave an opening speech about what has transpired during the past few months. Leo tried not to look bored and decided to check out the style of each throne. So far, Ares's was his favourite (don't tell Hephaestus). Leo imagined Aphrodite's throne to look like something from a Valentine's day card, all pink and full of hearts, but instead there were roses of different colors. He had almost forgotten that she was also the goddess of beauty. But that wasn't what stroke him the most about Aphrodite's throne.

Leo's eyes widened in disbelief and his jaw nearly dropped (or maybe it did and he just didn't notice.)

"Leo, pay attention. Athena's glaring at you," Jason nudged him.

But he couldn't.

This was impossible. This wasn't how he planned their second meeting to be.

But there she was.

In her plain white shirt and jeans just like the last time he saw her.

Seated at the foot of Aphrodite's throne.

She smiled when their eyes met as if to say, _finally_. And Leo swore he heard fireworks in his head.

Calypso.

* * *

**A/N **(again): So, how was it? Care to leave a review? :)

-_Vanilla Coated Love 12:45 AM, 10/25/13_


End file.
